The present invention relates to a tensioner for tensioning a belt or chain of an automobile, more particularly to a simplified tensioner for replacement.
Conventionally, tensioners have been used for tensioning the timing chain or belt, wherein a tension rod is slidably supported in a die cast casing so as to be urged by a spring mounted coaxially in the casing. Then the belt or chain can be kept at an adequate tension by the urging tension rod.
In these cases, the tensioners have to be protected from dust and foreign objects so as to function exactly, therefore die cast casings were indispensable for conventional tensioners. Consequently, conventional tensioners are so heavy and expensive that they are not available for chain and belt for replacement.
The present invention was developed considering above situation and is to provide light and low cost tensioners.